Prince James/Gallery
Images of Prince James from the series Sofia the First. Poses Princejames.jpg James_being_dumb.png Jameslooksup.png Jameslooksupagain.png Season One Once Upon a Princess Draft lens19803612module162005129photo 1348628441 a a a.jpg|James and Amber waving SofiaandJames.jpg|James with Sofia Sofia&James.png|James helping Sofia with a teapot Zandar&James.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h54m08s176.png Argentina que ponarle limites a estos niños (4).png Argentina que ponarle limites a estos niños (5).png The Gang02.png The Gang01.png Royal Prep's Finest Hour (3).png King roland prince james and queen miranda.PNG Argentina que ponarle limites a estos ninos (5).png Once-Upon-a-Princess-12.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-11.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-7.png Can YOU HEAR ME!!!!!2.png|James under a sleeping spell with Miranda Just One of the Princes Sofia the First - Princess Things (Song).jpeg Hugo horse2.png Rude hugo.png james_horse.png|James with his flying-horse Princess Things.png Cedric's Apprentice Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h13m21s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h13m48s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h15m29s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h00m45s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h07m46s29.png Cedric's-Apprentice-2.png Cedric's-Apprentice-1.png The Royal Mess PrinceJames01.png SofiaJames Amber.png AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png sofia&James04.png Stained-Glass-Window.png A Royal Mess 3.jpg A Royal Mess 1.jpg The Shy Princess Zandar&James03.png Prince Hugo01.png The-Shy-Princess-7.png Blue Ribbon Bunny Blue Ribbon Bunny crowd.jpg Zandar&James02.png Blue Ribbion Pet show.jpg Baileywick's Day Off sofia&James05.png Baileywick07.jpg Baileywick08.png James and Zandar playing Pirates.jpg Tri-Kingdom Picnic sofia&James06.png Sofiathefirsts110720p.png 54AEiuP.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E10.jpg Two to Tangu Zandar&James04.png Hildegard &Clio02.png Hildegard Zandar&Clio03.png Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 4.jpg The Amulet of Avalor Baby Griff James &Amber02.png Tea for Too Many James, Sofia & Amber 2.JPG Note to Self (11).png Note to Self (12).png Note to Self (14).png Note to Self (16).png Note to Self (17).png Note to Self (19).png Princess Butterfly Night of the Saints (8).png Night of the Saints (9).png Night of the Saints (17).png Night of the Saints (18).png Night of the Saints (22).png The Show Must Go On! (22).png The Show Must Go On! (20).png The Show Must Go On! (8).png Night of the Saints (9).png Night of the Saints (8).png The Show Must Go On! (3).png The Show Must Go On! (8).png The Show Must Go On! (17).png The Show Must Go On! (18).png The Show Must Go On! (20).png The Show Must Go On! (22).png Face the Music or Pay the Piper!.png Face the Music or Pay the Piper! (2).png Princess-Butterfly-23.png|James and Zandar dressed as a dragon Great Aunt-Venture Great-Aunt-Venture-4.png|Aunt Tilly pinching James' Cheek Great-Aunt-Venture-21.png Great-Aunt-Venture-8.png Great-Aunt-Venture-7.png The Baker King The-Baker-King-4.png The-Baker-King-7.png The-Baker-King-10.png The-Baker-King-9.png The-Baker-King-6.png The-Baker-King-5.png The Floating Palace Sofia & royal family.jpg Holiday in Enchancia Holiday-In-Enchancia-17.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-20.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-23.png Holiday in Enchancia Screenshots 5.png James9.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-25.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-28.png Peace and Joy.png Season Two Two Princesses and a Baby Baby James.jpg.jpg|James as a baby Two Princesses and A Baby.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-41.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-36.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-30.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-28.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-26.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-25.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-24.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-21.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-20.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-17.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-16.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-14.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-1.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-8.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-6.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-5.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-4.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-3.png Two princesses and a baby 1026.png Two princess and a baby1004.png Two princess and a baby1000.png Storyboard Two by Two.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-13-16h25m15s41.png The baby prince.png The Enchanted Feast The-Enchanted-Feast-3.png Mirriors.jpg|James sees himself as a clown The Flying Crown The-Flying-Crown-40.png|James dressed as Royal Prep's mascot The-Flying-Crown-22.png The-Flying-Crown-19.png The-Flying-Crown-18.png|James hurts his wrist The-Flying-Crown-17.png The-Flying-Crown-14.png The Flying Crown-11.png The Flying Crown-9.png The Flying Crown-8.png The Flying Crown-6.png The Flying Crown-5.png The Flying Crown-4.png Mom's the Word Mom's-the-Word-54.png Mom's-the-Word-45.png Mom's-the-Word-40.png Mom's-the-Word-37.png Mom's-the-Word-35.png Mom's-the-Word-20.png Mom's-the-Word-11.png 未命名6765.png 未命名6763.png 未命名6761.png 未命名6760.png 未命名6753.png 未命名6752.png 未命名6751.png 未命名6750.png 未命名6749.png 未命名6741.png 未命名6740.png 未命名6735.png The Silent Knight The-Silent-Knight-63.png The-Silent-Knight-36.png The-Silent-Knight-35.png The-Silent-Knight-34.png The-Silent-Knight-26.png The-Silent-Knight-19.png The-Silent-Knight-15.png The-Silent-Knight-8.png The-Silent-Knight-6.png The-Silent-Knight-4.png Enchanted Science Fair Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-44.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-53.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-51.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-40.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-34.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-32.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-21.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-12.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-11.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-10.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-8.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-7.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-6.png The Enchanted Science Fair.jpg 未命名6954.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 12.JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 10.JPG Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 9 (1).JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-9.png King for a Day King for a Day.jpg|James as king for a day King-for-a-Day-45.png King-for-a-Day-44.png King-for-a-Day-43.png King-for-a-Day-42.png King-for-a-Day-40.png King-for-a-Day-39.png King-for-a-Day-29.png King-for-a-Day-28.png King-for-a-Day-27.png King-for-a-Day-23.png King-for-a-Day-21.png King-for-a-Day-18.png King-for-a-Day-16.png King-for-a-Day-10.png King-for-a-Day-6.png King-for-a-Day-5.png King-for-a-Day-37.png King-for-a-Day-7.png 未命名7290.png 未命名7289.png 未命名7287.png 未命名7285.png 未命名7284.png King-for-a-Day-53.png King-for-a-Day-48.png James in King For a Day.png King James and Sofia.png When You Wish Upon a Well When You Wish Upon a Well 13.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 1.jpg Cat training.png Sofia the Second Sofia-the-Second-28.png Sofia-the-Second-26.png Sofia-the-Second-23.png Princesses to the Rescue! Princesses-to-the-Rescue-8.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-7.png Ghostly Gala Ghostly-Gala-31.png Ghostly-Gala-18.png Ghostly-Gala-5.png Ghostly-Gala-2.png The Emerald Key The-Emerald-Key-18.png The-Emerald-Key-8.png The-Emerald-Key-4.png The-Emerald-Key-21.png Emerald key 4.png Emerald key 3.png emerald key 7.png Scrambled Pets Scrambled-Pets-10.png Scrambled-Pets-41.png Scrambled-Pets-16.png Scrambled-Pets-12.png Scrambled-Pets-7.png Scrambled-Pets-6.png The Princess Stays in the Picture The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-36.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-13.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-8.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-6.png Winter's Gift Winter's-Gift-38.png Winter's-Gift-8.png Substitute Cedric 45. Substitute Cedric (13) feat. James, Amber, Desmond.png 45. Substitute Cedric (11) feat. Vivian, Cedric, James, Amber -Try it-.png 45. Substitute Cedric (9) feat. Maya, Vivian, Zandar, James, Amber, Desmond, Penelope.png 45. Substitute Cedric (16) feat. James, Amber, Desmond.png Viviansaves.png In a Tizzy In-a-Tizzy-17.png In-a-Tizzy-12.png In-a-Tizzy-20.png Lucinda In a Tizzy 6.png A Tale of Two Teams Play-With-Us.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (15) feat. James, Amber.png Printed Media Me and Our Mom.jpg Two Princess and a Baby book.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances SofiaAmberJamesLive.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg AmberJamesSofia-Disney Junior Live Pirates and Princesses show.jpg Merchandise Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Sofia the first .jpg Sofia James and Amber Baking Playset.jpg The Enchanted Feast book03.jpg DISNEY SOFIA THE FIRST ROYAL FAMILY.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries